This invention relates generally to gloves, and more particularly, is directed to a dress glove made from a cotton blend fabric.
Gloves made from a 100% cotton material are desirable because they are handsome, durable and because the material does not have a tendency to run. This is because such material can be processed on different types of knitting machines. However, because such material is two or three times more expensive than cotton blends, and because of the difficulty of taming very high quality cotton yarns, cotton polyester blends are generally used on circular knitting machines to manufacture the material for dress gloves. There is, however, a great tendency for runs to be formed in fabric made on circular knitting machines, thereby creating serious problems when said fabric is used for making gloves. Such runs can be caused by the needle breaking a thread during sewing of the same and/or additional tensions and pressures imposed on the finished glove, particularly in the weak gusset areas, finger crotch areas and thumb crotch areas which exert tension on the knitted cotton blend fabric. Such excessive stress on the finger crotch areas, finger gusset areas and thumb crotch areas can occur merely by stretching the glove over the hand of a person. With respect to the thumb-hole opening, such reinforcement occurs regardless of the type of thumb-hole opening, such as a bolton thumb, round thumb, contour thumb or the like. However, it will be appreciated that such runs in the material are due, in great measure, to the circular knitting process, and are not limited to cotton fabrics.
With a large percentage of the gloves made of cotton blends, and thus developing a propensity to develop runs, it is generally not economically feasible to make such gloves, unless this problem can be overcome, whereby the tendency for forming runs can be significantly reduced, if not completely eliminated.